


Melodramatic

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A little angst, Fluff and Humor, KakaGai Week 2020, M/M, Nurse Gai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi comes down with a cold from neglecting to wear a jacket on guard duty. Tsunade sends someone to help him.Kakagai Week Day 1 - Prompt: Burden
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Melodramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Ah here's the first day's fic. I love it when Kakashi being a little shit and Gai just rolls his eyes and moves on.

Kakashi knew from the moment he woke up that he was sick. It was a creeping feeling in the back of his throat that blossomed into a stuffed nose and joint pain by the time he made his morning tea. He was the only jonin who was fine with overnight guard duty until the new round of chunin exams was over and he kept forgetting to bring a jacket or scarf while he was sitting. 

He rested his warm head in his hands and tried to let the steam from the tea to unclog his nose. Tsunade sent an ANBU to his patrol spot, telling him he had a mission in the morning. 

There was no way he could do it. 

He mustered what little strength he had and summoned Pakkun. 

“Boss?” 

“I need you to tell Tsunade I can’t do the mission.” He didn’t bother looking at the concerned little pug. Pakkun could hear his pain in his voice. 

“What do you have?” 

“The plague.” 

“Okay.” Pakkun snorted and then left the apartment through the doggy door. Within minutes Tsunade was in his kitchen, the terrified pug under her arm. 

“Brat?” She put the pug down and walked over to Kakashi whose headache was just worsened by the sound of the Hokage’s shoes clacking on his kitchen floor. She placed a cool hand on his forehead and then sighed. “You have a cold alright.” 

Kakashi glared at her and the pug. “Why would I fake this?” 

“Asuma and Shikamaru have done it. I thought maybe you would too.” 

Kakashi rolled his eyes, which was a mistake as it made his head throb. 

“To bed. I’ll have someone bring some medicine.” Tsunade helped Kakashi up and to his bed. She even pulled the blankets over his shivering body - a new symptom. 

Pakkun jumped on the bed and curled up next to Kakashi, adding some concentrated heat to his side. Kakashi had to close his eyes to block out the little light that made its way in his room and had soon fallen back into a fitful sleep. 

A gentle paw to the face got him up 3 hours later. Pakkun was grumbling about something. Kakashi felt another presence in the room but he was too tired to care. If Pakkun wasn’t worried then neither was he. 

The paw was replaced by a familiar hand, the scent of curry and lavender soap invaded the only nostril that wasn’t clogged. Then the realization hit, Tsunade had sent Gai. 

“Kakashi?” Gai’s normally loud and boisterous voice was low and soothing. 

Kakashi let out a huff and a small groan to let Gai know he was awake but barely alive. 

“Tsunade asked me to give you some medicine and see if you were any better.” Gai was still quiet, the crinkling of a shopping bag indicated supplies and Kakashi wondered if she asked him to stay by side too. Not that the Copy Nin needed someone there, the last thing he wanted was to be a burden, but he wasn’t about to have soup with dog hair in it again. 

“Mmm.” Kakashi tried to move on his back but he was finally warm in his cocoon of blankets. If he moved he would be cold again. Gai must have sensed his hesitation because he put a hand on Kakashi’s chest and moved him to his back. The unoccupied spot was cold as ice. 

“I’m sorry Kakashi but you need to sit up a little so you can eat and take your medicine.” 

“I don’t think I can.” He wasn’t being dramatic. He felt like his head was going to explode or his neck wasn’t going to hold. 

Gai left the room and came back with more pillows. He knelt on the edge of Kakashi’s bed and slid an arm under his back. As he helped sit Kakashi up he placed the pillows to keep him upright and comfortable. He ignored Kakashi’s whining in the process. 

“I have miso soup and I have broth. Both are full of nutrients so your body can heal.” Gai’s smile was cheerful and bright. 

“I can’t swallow.” 

“You said you can’t sit up and here you are. I’ll help you swallow too.” Gai hummed as he opened the soup container and tested the temperature. 

Kakashi’s mind immediately went to a place he had no energy to be in. All the blood had rushed to somewhere else and his head hurt even more. Gai sat next to Kakashi and held a spoonful of soup to his dry cracked lips. 

The Copy Nin was hesitant but Gai wasn’t going to take no for an answer so he opened and let the warm salty liquid make its painful trip down his throat. 

“Ow.” Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut and put a hand on his throat as he tried to block out the pain.   
“It’ll ease up the more you drink.” Gai was bad at hiding his concern, his voice thick with it. Instead of fighting, Kakashi allowed Gai to feed him more miso soup. The pain did subside eventually and Kakashi was able to eat the whole bowl. 

Unfortunately the medicine was in pill form which made Kakashi’s throat seize up at the thought of taking something that wasn’t liquid. Gai passed him a bottle of water and a pill expecting Kakashi to instantly take the medication. 

The Copy Nin sized it up and then shook his head. “Nope. I can’t -”

“Kakashi, you said -” 

“I know but -” 

“Take it.” Gai was stern and his word meant law in this house as long as Kakashi couldn’t take care of himself. The Copy Nin sighed then took the medicine, grimacing as he felt the pill slide down his inflamed throat. Gai smiled and nodded with satisfaction. “See you did it.” 

“It hurts.” Kakashi passed the half drunk water bottle to Gai and then tried to move the pillows so he could sleep. Once he was lying flat he closed his eyes and waited for whatever Tsunade sent him to kick in.

“I’ll be back in 4 hours to give you your next dose.” Gai whispered as he tucked Kakashi in. 

“Mnm.” Kakashi felt sleep tugging at him and he was happy to oblige. 

Like clockwork Gai was by his side for 3 continuous doses. None of which was working. 

“Here lies Hatake Kakashi, the infamous Copy Ninja done in by a fucking cold.” Kakashi groaned into his pillow, Gai was laughing at his expense. 

“Tsunade said it takes 24 hours for the medication to kick in. You need one more dose to feel something.” Gai was rubbing circles in Kakashi’s back in an attempt to soothe him. 

“I think she still thinks I’m faking it. They are placebos Gai.” 

“Kakashi, please, you are being melodramatic.” Gai was hiding the sound of his laughter but the bed still shook. 

“I’m going to die.”

“Maybe this will teach you to wear a jacket when it’s cold.” Gai tutted and moved to look at the clock. “It’s time for the next dose. I need you to sit up.” 

“No.” 

Gai sighed and maneuvered Kakashi like a rag doll until he sat propped up against the pillows Gai managed to shove into place. 

“Now I know why Tsunade calls you a brat.” Gai gave Kakashi his pill and water. Both were swallowed as fast as Kakashi could. Instead of retreating back into his blanket cocoon, Gai forced the Copy Nin to stay up and talk to him. He claimed that it was because Kakashi had spent the whole day sleeping and he needed to walk around. 

After a lengthy argument Gai settled for Kakashi staying awake and talking. 

“I managed to teach Neji a new move. His taijutsu is growing beyond Lee’s and I fear that Lee will try to copy him before he completely heals.” Gai didn’t usually share his concerns for his team with Kakashi. Most of the time his team was flourishing well beyond Kakashi’s now scattered team. 

“If Lee is anything like me - stubborn as hell - you have your work cut out for you.” Kakashi was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Well if I can get you to sit up, eat, and take your medicine then I can get Lee to rest a little.” Gai smiled softly. 

Kakashi has been in and out of consciousness all day, he barely remembered how many doses he has taken or what soup he had eaten. What he does remember is each and every smile Gai threw his way. 

“Thanks Gai for taking care of me. I know I’m not the best patient but I’m also not used to people caring for me.” Kakashi’s emotions were already high due to the cold but he did mean every word regardless. 

The shock written on Gai’s face made Kakashi feel worse than his cold ever could. He didn’t think it was that rare that he said thank you. He looked away from Gai and stared at his hands instead. 

“Kakashi you should let people care for you. Especially when you can’t do it for yourself.”

“I have the ninken.” Kakashi heard Pakkun snort at the remark from his spot at the end of the bed. 

“They can’t do the same things humans can when it comes to care.” Gai placed a hand on Kakashi’s leg causing the Copy Nin to look his friend in the eyes. They were large and full of concern and something else that he couldn’t pick up on. 

“I don’t want to bother people.” 

“You would never be a bother to me. I want you to be happy and healthy, not suffering in silence.” 

“You say that now but 20 years down the road I will be a bother and I can’t handle that thought.” Kakashi looked away, not willing to show the hurt he held so deep to Gai. 

He also felt the medicine give one last push for him to go to sleep. 

Gai didn’t say anything, he just helped Kakashi lay back. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. 

When he woke up he felt the warm sun on his face and a weight on his stomach. Kakashi assumed it was Pakkun so lifted his arm and proceeded to pet the little pug.

The length of the hair threw Kakashi off and he sat up to look at what was on his stomach. Gai was snoring softly, his face was relaxed, not a single line made itself known. Kakashi couldn’t resist as he continued to comb his fingers through the dark hair. 

Gai hummed at the feeling, a low rumble that made Kakashi blush. The man’s eyes opened and he realized what Kakashi was doing. He gave Kakashi a small smile before he sat up and yawned. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. I think the medicine worked.”

Gai stretched, his muscles were moving under his green jumpsuit giving Kakashi another reason to blush. “I hope so, Tsunade made the pills.” 

“Mmm.” Kakashi sat up. He wanted to take a shower and eat something that wasn’t soup. He’d take Gai’s curry over another bowl of miso soup. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and immediately turning on the hot water. When he walked back out, clean and red from scrubbing the two days worth of grime off his skin, Gai was gone and so was the bag of trash full of soup containers and bottles. 

The Copy Nin frowned and got dressed. He knew he had said something before he went back to sleep but he wished he had thanked Gai again before he left. As he threw on the last item of clothing his front door opened again. 

“Kakashi?” Gai was back and Kakashi had to refrain from bounding up to him like a puppy. 

“Yeah?” He stepped into the hall to see Gai with a carryout bag, his hair was wet from his own shower. 

“I figured you wanted something more filling. I brought some ramen.” 

They ate in silence, Gai eyeing him from across the table like Kakashi was going to keel over. 

“I’m not sick anymore. I checked my temperature and everything.” 

“I know you aren’t sick. You aren’t complaining about your throat anymore.” 

“It hurt.” 

“I bet.” Gai smiled and waited for Kakashi to finish his ramen. It had extra eggplant in it just for Kakashi. 

“Then why are you looking at me like that.” 

Gai shrugged and stood up, grabbing their empty bowls and placing them in the sink. “You said something last night and I’ve been thinking about how to answer it.” 

Kakashi quickly tried to remember what he said but it was useless. He thought it could be the thank you he gave but after that was fuzzy. “What did I say?” 

“You said that you are worried that I will wake up one day and decided that I don’t love you anymore. I don’t know how to prove to you that 20 more years won’t change anything because I’ve already loved you for 20 years so far.” Gai spoke in a matter of fact tone and Kakashi was sitting stunned in his seat at the table. 

“What?” 

“I’m telling you that I love you and nothing could change how I feel.” 

Kakashi blinked in disbelief. He knew he had feelings for Gai but he just shoved them deep down until he had a moment to unpack it all. Now that Gai was admitting his love it seemed ridiculous that they held this secret from each other for so long. 

His legs moved before his brain and soon he was in Gai’s warm arms, his face was so close he could smell the aftershave Gai had used. 

“Promise?” Kakashi asked, hesitant to look into Gai’s eyes instead he settled for staring at the soft pink lips in front of him. 

“I promise.” Gai closed the gap between them, his lips brushed lightly against Kakashi’s sending sparks down the Copy Nin’s spine. He wanted more but he didn’t think he could handle more than the confession and the peck. 

Kakashi pulled back and then pressed his forehead against Gai’s, trying to telepathically tell him that he loved him too.


End file.
